<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>the indignity of reaction by TheMostHumbleOfTortoises (Caskets_Here)</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27474721">the indignity of reaction</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Caskets_Here/pseuds/TheMostHumbleOfTortoises'>TheMostHumbleOfTortoises (Caskets_Here)</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Deadpool (Comics), Deadpool - All Media Types, Spider-Man (Video Game 2018), Spider-Man - All Media Types, The Amazing Spider-Man (Movies - Webb)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Anxious Peter Parker, Bisexual Peter Parker, Identity Reveal, If there isn't a ryan reynolds mention in a spideypool fic the author will explode, M/M, Pansexual Wade Wilson, Secret Identity, Self-Depricating Peter Parker, Self-Depricating Wade Wilson, slight angst</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-11-09</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-11-09</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 19:27:29</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,195</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27474721</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Caskets_Here/pseuds/TheMostHumbleOfTortoises</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>But they were heroes with more than enough trauma and insecurity between them to fill a how-to guide on ‘How To Repress Memories (and Beat Pedophiles Bloody Until You Question Your Morals) For Dummies’. That being said, realizations didn’t just heal their individual hesitancies.</p><p>Peter dipped into panic attacks whenever he dwelled on revealing his identity and Wade? </p><p>Wade would have much rather jumped out a window then stick around long enough for the discussion to take a serious note. He actually had. Twice. They’d set a lot of boundaries that day.</p><p>__________</p><p>OR Queer courtship is like: meet, hold hands, fight crime together for almost a decade, start making out, start ~M A K I N G  O U T~, woops you're best friends, woops now you're best friends in love, boom, reveal your identity.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Peter Parker &amp; Wade Wilson, Peter Parker/Wade Wilson</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>13</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>252</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Collections:</b></td><td>Post Apocalyptic Babes</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>the indignity of reaction</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Woop woop!</p><p> </p><p>I've been reading nothing but spideypool since the start of quarantine and lemme tell you, it's nice to actually publish one of these! I'll kee this short–– hope y'all enjoy the story :*</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The sunset was the kind of beautiful usually reserved for instagram pics. #NoFilter and all that. Shades of orange and dusky rose painted the room in an all encompassing warmth, the sheer pink curtains on the large bay window did nothing to hide the light. </p><p>That was great. Anxious though he was, Peter wanted this to be a well lit event. The mutual unmasking had been his idea. So uh… there was that…  Still. His heart was a tight coil of muscle and hyperactivity. Like his organs- his whole body didn’t know fight from flight. </p><p>They’d only been planning this for a week or so but in hindsight, he really should have known better.</p><p>Sure, they hadn’t started this off with the intention of getting serious. What were a few handjobs between friends? A few blowjobs? A few quick ‘n’ dirty fucks, a bit of rimmng, a bit of slow i-almost-lost-you sex-having, a few date nights, a bit of cuddling, a bit of casual kissing. </p><p>People held hands all the time.</p><p>And yes. Peter could separate sex and romance. He knew that every fuck buddy he’d had wasn’t his soulmate. Actually, it was <em> because </em> of that usual distinction and not in spite of it, that he knew this was different. It wasn’t just taco nights after beating racists to a pulp (Wade, mainly) or crying into eachothers arms while replaying The Last of Us because the sad post-apocalyptic cowboy dad vibes got to be too much (definitely both of them).</p><p>Wade had never been subtle in his appreciation. From the moment they met, Wade was vocal about his infatuation with Spider-man’s aesthetic, his ethics, his wit. Which had been refreshing, honestly, considering how secretive their masked coworkers work tended to be. Even with nearly a decade of knowing how Deadpool felt, Peter just… hadn’t been capable of matching that. It hadn’t been until a deep fondness for who Peter was off duty had been expressed, that he’d started getting comfortable. Comfortable enough to deepen their relationship himself. Yes, he’d taken the long way round, but the stable foundation of their history together just made it all the better. </p><p>It was about two years later when that comfort, that easy banter, the way they just <em> clicked </em> deepened further. Around that time, Peter himself realized that he didn’t just love the idea of Deadpool Being A Better Person. He actually loved <em> Wade </em> . Moreover, he was <em> in love </em>with Wade. And that didn’t happen often. That was a big deal. </p><p>But they were heroes with more than enough trauma and insecurity between them to fill a how-to guide on <em> ‘How To Repress Memories (and Beat Pedophiles Bloody Until You Question Your Morals) For Dummies’. </em> That being said, realizations didn’t just heal their individual hesitancies. Peter dipped into panic attacks whenever he dwelled on revealing his identity and Wade? Wade would have much rather jumped out a window then stick around long enough for the discussion to take a serious note. He actually had. Twice. They’d set a lot of boundaries that day.</p><p>When Peter had broached the subject last weekend, it had been whilst half on top of the other and with nary a window in sight. They’d been in Wade’s Favourite Safehouse, surrounded by twenty pizza boxes and a lot of drying cum between them. “<em> We should just rip the bandaid off, ya know?” </em></p><p>
  <em> “I don’t really need band aids anymore, though.” </em>
</p><p>
  <em> “Wade.” </em>
</p><p>
  <em> “Ughhhh.” </em>
</p><p>
  <em> “We’re both equally scared about this. We should just do it at the same time.” </em>
</p><p><em> “Petey-Pie, we just </em> did <em> it at the same time. But, if you’re ready for round 25… 26? Eh. Who am I to stop you?” </em></p><p>
  <em> “Wade.” </em>
</p><p>
  <em> “Fine.”  </em>
</p><p>
  <em> “We should just do it at the same time. That way if you don’t want me-” </em>
</p><p>
  <em> “-or vice versa, love.” </em>
</p><p>
  <em> “...not gonna happen, but I’ll allow wiggle room for self-deprecation just this once-” </em>
</p><p>
  <em> “-oh joy-” </em>
</p><p><em> “- </em> anyway <em> . If either of us wanna call it quits it’ll be an equal opportunity thing.” </em></p><p>They’d known each other for <em>eight years</em> and had been best friends roughly three. Anxiety aside, this was long overdue.</p><p>So here they were. Standing face to face— both still masked mind you, but he could tell. Wade couldn’t steady his gaze. He was switching between glancing at Peter, at the floor, the ceiling, anywhere. Peter was doing the exact same thing. They’d been here for two whole minutes.</p><p>Wade beat him to the punch before he could fill the silence, “Ya know, ripping the bandaid off is usually less of a slow and agonizing endless coil of anticipation and usually more of a quick, dirty, the-Arby’s-manager-won’t-even-notice kinda deal.”</p><p>“Wha-” Despite himself, Peter’s shoulders relaxed. He blew a raspberry and cast his eyes skyward. “Yeah no. you’re right. This. Let’s just—”</p><p>“We don’t have to do this, ya know. If you’re not ready.”</p><p>Peter did know; but, he steeled himself, this was his choice. His and Wade’s. And there was panic but this was <em> Wade </em> . So yeah. He didn’t have to. But he <em> wanted </em>to. </p><p>“On the count of three, okay? One-”</p><p>“Wait! Are we doing shoulder relocating counting or are we doing normal counting?”</p><p>When you were injured. If someone said something along the lines of<em> I’m going to reset your dislocated shoulder on the count of three </em> and you said, <em> sure </em> . They never got to three. They’d reset it after <em> one </em> so the tension in your body didn’t fuck up the process. </p><p>Peter paused. “Shoulder relocating, definitely.”</p><p>“Gotcha.”</p><p>They counted together, “<em> One- </em>”</p><p>The same rules, apparently, applied for face-reveals. </p><p>“Holy <em> shit </em>.” </p><p>“Holy shit-you? Holy shit-me! You’re fucking gorgeous!”</p><p>“Wade-”</p><p>“Fuck you’re, your <em> eyes </em>, Pete—”</p><p>“This isn’t fair.”</p><p>Wade paused at the sentiment. “Yeah. It’s… it doesn’t hurt so bad. Right now. But. Yeah. Life ain’t fair, babe.”</p><p>Peter frowned. “What? No- Wade I meant your fucking cheekbones. I look like Mr. PotatoHead! You have Ryan Reynolds’ <em>bone structure</em>- <em>how is that f-</em>?”</p><p>“-You’re fucking with me.”</p><p>Peter waved a hand dismissively, “I’ve seen plenty of you already. There’s nothing I’m lookin’ at that I didn’t expect and <em>definitely</em> nothing that’s gonna send me jumping out the window. Nothing except your <em>fucking</em> <em>cheekbones</em>.”</p><p>They stared for a moment, blue eyes meeting brown and just took it in. After a minute or so (longer than a minute obviously, these are <em> queer boys </em> with <em> pining tendancies </em>, for God’s sake.) they release a collective breath. </p><p>“Well.” Wade said, still unable to look away from Peter but definitely still able to try to break the tension. “That was anticlimactic.”</p><p>Peter raised an eyebrow. “Were you expecting a flash mob?” </p><p>Wade shrugged, “Would’ve settled for a flash job- er, flash blow job? It sounded better in my head.” </p><p>Peter laughed, then straightened and took the last remaining step to close the space between them. He stuck a hand out, “Peter Parker.”</p><p>Wade took his hand but it was more a soft hold than a shake. </p><p>“Wade Winston Wilson,” he said. And then, because he was a fuck, “So about that flashjob?”</p><p>“Not a thing.”</p><p>“Not unless we <em> made </em> it a thing.”</p><p>“Not gonna happen.”</p><p>“But what if it <em> did, </em>though?”</p><p>“Wade. I will break your nose.”</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>That was cute right? Not too angsty? Good. great, cuase um, I'm working on a larger, multi-chapter spideypool rn and uh, this was a nice break from that. Beta'd by the lovely @Khadijalkubra</p><p> </p><p>Kudos, and bookmarks are appreciated but comments keep me fed o.o :*</p><p> </p><p>Here's my tumblr: https://www.tumblr.com/blog/view/humbletortoise<br/>Here's my twitter: https://twitter.com/Caskett_Madison</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>